John Williams
"Det er en veldig grunnleggende menneskelig, ikke-verbal aspekt til vårt behov for å lage musikk og bruke den som en del av vår menneskelige uttrykk. Det trenger ikke å gjøre med kroppsbevegelser, det trenger ikke å gjøre med artikulasjon av et språk , men med noe åndelig. " -John Williams, sitert fra E.T. de utenomjordisk CD liner notes John Williams er en amerikansk komponist som komponert musikk for de første tre Harry Potter-filmene. Godt kjent i filmbransjen, har han ofte samarbeidet med George Lucas og Steven Spielberg å score slike filmer som Jaws, Superman: The Movie, Nærkontakt av tredje grad, ET, Hook, Jurassic Park og Indiana Jones og Star Wars sagaer . Personlig liv "Så mye av det vi gjør er flyktige og fort glemt, selv av oss selv, så det er gledelig å ha noe du har gjort somle i folks minner." -John Williams, sitert fra E.T. de utenomjordisk CD liner notes John Williams ble født den 8. februar 1932, i Long Island, New York, sønn av Esther og John Williams, Sr Hans far var en jazz-trommeslager som spilte med Raymond Scott Quintet, hvis musikk ble internasjonalt kjent gjennom sitt bruk i Warner Bros tegneserier. I 1948, flyttet Williams til Los Angeles sammen med sin familie. Williams deltok North Hollywood High School og ble uteksaminert i 1950. Han senere gikk på University of California, Los Angeles og studert privat med komponist Mario Castelnuovo-Tedesco. I 1952, ble Williams innkalt til United States Air Force, hvor han gjennomførte og arrangert musikk for Air Force Band som en del av sine plikter. Etter hans tjeneste ble avsluttet i 1955, flyttet Williams til New York City og kom inn Juilliard School, hvor han studerte piano med Rosina Lhévinne. I løpet av denne tiden han jobbet som jazzpianist i New Yorks mange studioer og klubber. Han spilte også for komponisten Henry Mancini: De studiomusikere var John Williams på piano, Rolly Bundock på bass, Jack Sperling på trommer, og Bob Bain på gitar-samme lineup omtalt på "Mr. Lucky TV-serien Williams spilt inn med Henry. Mancini på filmmusikk av Peter Gunn (1959), Charade (1963), og Days of Wine and Roses (1962). Han var kjent som "Lille Johnny Love" Williams i begynnelsen av 1950, og fungerte som arrangør og bandleder på en rekke populære album med sangeren Frankie Laine. Williams ble gift med skuespillerinnen Barbara Ruick fra 1956 til sin død på den 3 mars 1974 De fikk tre barn sammen:. Jennifer (født 1956), Mark (født 1958) og Joseph (født 1960). Hans yngste sønn, Joseph Williams, er tidligere vokalist for bandet Toto. Hans datter, Jenny Williams, er en sanger. Han giftet seg for andre gang den 21. juli 1980, til sin nåværende kone, Samantha Winslow. Williams er medlem av Kappa Kappa Psi, den nasjonale æres brorskap for college bandmedlemmene. kjente komposisjoner filmmusikk Følgende liste består av utvalgte filmer som John Williams skrev stillingen og / eller sanger. 1950s * Daddy-O (1958) 1960s * Fordi de er unge (1960) * Jeg Bestått for White (1960) * The Secret Ways (1961) * Bachelor Flat (1962) * Diamond Head (1963) * Gidget Goes to Rome (1963) * The Killers (1964) * Ingen men Brave (1965) * The Rare Breed (1966) * John Goldfarb, Please Come Home! (1965) * Valley of the Dolls (1967) * A Guide for Married Man (1967) * Fitzwilly (1967) * Hvordan å stjele en Million (1968) * Den Reivers (1969) 1970s * Storia di una donna (1970) * Jane Eyre (1970) * Spellemann på taket (1971) * Bilder (1972) * The Poseidon Adventure (1972) * The Cowboys (1972) * Cinderella Liberty (1973) * The Long Farvel (1973), * The Paper Chase (1973) * Tom Sawyer (1973) * The Towering Inferno (1974) Oscar-nominasjon * The Sugarland Express (1974) * Jaws (1975) Golden Globe, BAFTA og Oscar-vinner * Eiger Sanksjon (1975) * Family Plot (1976) * Midway (1976) * The Missouri Break (1976) * Black Sunday (1977) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) Oscar, Golden Globe, Saturn Award, og BAFTA vinneren * Nærkontakt av tredje grad (1977) Oscar-nominasjon * Kjevene 2 (1978) * The Fury (1978) * Superman (1978) Oscar-nominasjon, Saturn Award-vinner, og doble Grammy-nominasjoner * 1941 (1979) * Dracula (1979) 1980s * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) Oscar og doble Grammy-nominasjoner, BAFTA vinner, Saturn Award vinneren * Jakten på den forsvunne skatten (1981) Oscar og dobbelt Grammy vinner, Saturn Award seier * Heartbeeps (1981) * Monsignor (1982) * E.T. Extra-Terrestrial (1982) Golden Globe, Oscar og BAFTA vinner, Saturn Award vinneren * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) Oscar-nominasjon, og Saturn Award-vinner * Indiana Jones og de fordømtes tempel (1984) Oscar-nominasjon, og Saturn Award Winner * The River (1984) Oscar-nominasjon * Spacecamp (1985) * Empire of the Sun (1987) Oscar-nominasjon, BAFTA vinneren * Heksene av Eastwick (1987) Oscar-nominasjon * The Accidental Tourist (1988) Oscar-nominasjon * Født på den fjerde av juli (1989) Oscar-nominasjon * Indiana Jones og det siste korstog (1989) Oscar-nominasjon * Alltid (1989) 1990s * Stanley og Iris (1990) * Antatt Innocent (1990) * Home Alone (1990) doble Oscar-nominasjoner * Hook (1991) Grammy og Oscar-nominasjoner * JFK (1991) Oscar-nominasjon * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Far and Away (1992) * Jurassic Park (1993) Saturn Award Winner * Schindlers liste (1993) Oscar, Grammy og BAFTA vinner * Nixon (1995) Oscar-nominasjon * Sabrina (1995) doble Oscar-nominasjoner * Sleepers (1996) Oscar-nominasjon * Rosewood (1997) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Seven Years in Tibet (1997) * Amistad (1997) Grammy og Oscar-nominasjoner Saturn Award-vinner * Stepmom (1998) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) Golden Globe, Grammy og Oscar-nominasjoner * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) Grammy-nominasjon Saturn Award Winner * Angela Ashes (1999) Grammy og Oscar-nominasjon 2000-tallet * The Patriot (2000) Oscar-nominasjon * AI: Artificial Intelligence (2001) Grammy og Oscar-nominasjoner * Harry Potter og de vises stein (2001) Oscar-nominasjon og doble Grammy-nominasjoner, og Saturn Award Winner * Catch Me If You Can (2002) Oscar-nominasjon * Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper (2002) Saturn Award-vinner * Minority Report (2002) * Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret (2002) Grammy-nominasjon * Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban (2004) Grammy og Oscar-nominasjoner (soundtrack) Saturn Award vinneren * The Terminal (2004) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) doble Grammy-nominasjoner Saturn Award Winner * War of the Worlds (2005) Grammy-nominasjon * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) Golden Globe, BAFTA og Grammy vinner, Oscar-nominasjon * München (2005) Oscar-nominasjon, Grammy for Best Instrumental Composition * Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) * Indiana Jones og Krystallhodeskallens (2008) Grammy for Best Instrumental Sammensetning og Grammy-nominasjon for Beste Resultat Soundtrack Album 2010s * The Adventures of Tintin: Secret of the Unicorn (2011) Grammy Winner, Annie Award vinneren * War Horse (2011) * Lincoln (2012) * Star Wars Episode VII (2015) Awards "Jeg hadde ikke hørt om enten disco eller Meco. Da jeg ble spurt om å lytte til Meco nå berømte innspilling, var jeg litt bekymret, lurer på hvordan en popplate kunne gjøres fra« The March fra Star Wars "og hva det ville være som. jeg likte umiddelbart det jeg hørte og kjente at en ekte kommunikasjon fant sted. Meco tok ting frem enda et steg ved å bringe Star Wars til et stort publikum som ellers ikke ville ha hørt det i sin opprinnelige symfonisk setting. er jeg mest takknemlig til Meco for alt dette, og jeg er glad for at "disco" og "Meco 'er nå husholdning ord." -John Williams John Williams har vunnet totalt fem Oscar-priser og fire Golden Globe Awards. Han har blitt nominert til 21 Golden Globes og 59 Grammys. Med 45 Oscar-nominasjoner, har Williams i dag rekorden for flest Oscar-nominasjoner for en levende person. Og han er den nest mest nominerte person i historien av Academy Awards, bundet med sen stipendiat film komponisten Alfred Newman, til Walt Disneys 59. Førti av Williams 'Oscar-nominasjoner er for Academy Award for Original Music Score og fem er for Academy Award for Best Original Song. Alle fem vinnerne er i førstnevnte i kategorien. Williams har også mottatt to Emmy Awards og fire nominasjoner, sju BAFTA-priser, tjue Grammy Awards, og har blitt innlemmet i den amerikanske Classical Music Hall of Fame og Hollywood Bowl Hall of Fame. I 2004 mottok han en Kennedy Center Honour. Han vant også en klassisk Brit Award i 2005 for sitt soundtrack arbeidet med året før. Williams 'rikt tematiske og svært populære 1977 poengsum til den første Star Wars-filmen ble valgt i 2005 av den amerikanske Fim Institute (AFI) som den største amerikanske filmen score på hele tiden. Hans score for Jaws og E.T. også dukket opp på listen, på #6 og #14, henholdsvis. BMI Awards * Jaws (1975) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) Star Wars (1977) * (1979) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) Superman * (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Jakten på den forsvunne skatten (1981) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * E.T. (1982) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) Return of the Jedi (1983) * Indiana Jones og de fordømtes tempel (1984) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Heksene i Eastwick (1987) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Indiana Jones og det siste korstog (1989) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion picutre) * Home Alone (1990) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * (1991) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) Hook * Jurassic Park (1993) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture * Harry Potter og de vises stein (2001) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Harry Potter og Mysteriekammeret og Star Wars Episode II: Klonene angriper (2002) (bundet) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban (2004) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Indiana Jones og Krystallhodeskallens (2008) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * The Adventures of Tintin og War Horse (2011) (bundet) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Lincoln (2012) (Best Original Score Skrevet for en Motion Picture) * Golden Globe Awards * Jaws (1975) (Best Original Score) * Star Wars (1977) (Best Original Score) * E.T. (1982) (Best Original Score) * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) (Best Original Score) * Emmy Awards * Heidi (1968) (Outstanding Achievement i musikalsk komposisjon) * Jane Eyre (1971) (Outstanding Achievement i musikalsk komposisjon) * Oscar-nominasjoner (eksklusive gevinster) * Valley of the Dolls (1967) (Scoring-tilpasning eller behandling) * Den Reivers (1969) (Original Score) * Farvel, Mr. Chips (1969) (Scoring-tilpasning av behandling) * (1972) (Original Dramatic Score) Images * (1972) (Original Dramatic Score) The Poseidon Adventure * Tom Sawyer (1973) (: Tilpasning Original Song Resultat og Adaptation-eller-Scoring) * (1973) (Original Dramatic Score) Cinderella Liberty * Hyggelig å være rundt (fra Cinderella Liberty) (1973) (Song) * The Towering Inferno (1974) (Original Score) - * Star Wars (1977) (Original Score) * Nærkontakt av tredje grad (1977) (Original Score) * Superman (1978) (Original Score) * The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Score) * Jakten på den forsvunne skatten (1981) (Original Score) * Hvis vi var forelsket (fra Yes, Giorgio) (1982) (Song) * Return of the Jedi (1983) (Original Score) * Indiana Jones og de fordømtes tempel (1984) (Original Score) * The River (1984) (Original Score) * Empire of the Sun (1987) (Original Score) * Heksene av Eastwick (1987) (Original Score) * The Accidental Tourist (1988) (Original Score) * Født på den fjerde av juli (1989) (Original Score) * Indiana Jones og det siste korstog (1989) (Original Score) * Home Alone (1990) (Original Score) * Et sted i mitt minne (fra Home Alone) (1990) (Song) * JFK (1991) (Original Score) * Når du er alene (fra Hook) (1991) (Song) * (1995) (Original Dramatic Score) Nixon * Sabrina (1995) (Original Musikal eller komedie Score) * Moonlight (fra Sabrina) (1995) (Song) * Sleepers (1996) (Original Dramatic Score) * (1997) (Original Dramatic Score) Amistad * Saving Private Ryan (1998) (Original Dramatic Score) * Angelas Ashes (1999) (Original Score) * The Patriot (2000) (Original Score) * A. I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) (Original Score) * Harry Potter og de vises stein (2001) (Original Score) * Catch Me If You (2002) (Original Score) Can * Harry Potter og fangen fra Azkaban (2004) (Original Score) * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) (Original Score) * München (2005) (Original Score) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011) (Original Score) * War Horse (2011) (Original Score) * Lincoln (2012) (Original Score) <